


By The Fireflies Light

by Bone_Zone



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Due too what happened to Joel, I decided to give this man the love he deserves. I will be posting all my drabbles about Joel from my tumblr writing page here.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. A kiss to bruised skin || Joel Miller ||

Watching Joel a sigh escaped your lips, making your way over to him you placed your hand on the man’s shoulder. “You need to take a break Joel.”

“I can’t…I got shit that needs to be done.”

Waving you off, the man started to look over the map that his brother had given him. Now that, he, you and Ellie were living in Tommy’s compound he knew that he couldn’t just sit around and do nothing.

Giving his shoulder a small squeeze you placed a small kiss to his temple then grabbed his hand pulling him away from the desk. “Who do you think made me come out here.” Giving him a teasing smile you sighed letting your arms slip around his waist, Joel’s arms slowly wrapping around your body.

“Hmp, find what do you want to do.”

Grinning you grasped his hand before you eyes went wide for a moment. Scowling your fingers ran over the bruise’s that started to from on his knuckles that then to the one’s one his wrist. “Joel…what the hell is this?”

Rolling his own eyes, Joel stepped away from you as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I got into a scuffle while I was out on a run with Tommy…It’s nothin. I’m fine Y/n…really you don’t gotta worry.”

Shaking your head you grabbed his wrist again then brought his knuckles to your lips giving them a soft kiss. “I’m always gonna worry about you Joel…I do love you…you know that right.”

Joel sighed as a smile tugged at his lips, he tugged you in for a hug. His chin resting against your shoulder. “Ya…I know….I love ya too darlin.” 


	2. Baby’s First Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Au where Sarah is alive and the parasitic/Fungi infection never happened.
> 
> #joeldeservestobefuckinghappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “The baby is having a party in here!Give me your hand so you can feel it, too”

A sharp kick to the stomach is what woke you up, you knew this feeling. It was the same feeling when you were pregnant with Sarah. Though you were 17 then, it was all the same.Grinning you sat up quickly shoving the sleeping man next to you. While he had business to take care of with Tommy in the morning you couldn’t wait. 

Nearly shoving him off the bed Joel sat up frantically looking around for any form of danger. “Whats! what’s going on!” The man only relaxing seeing the happy look on your face.

“Dalin..what is it? You need some ice? I know with Sarah you liked eatin ic-”

Laughing you shook your head quickly grasping his hand and placing it on your belly, you could still tell that the man was half asleep due to the glazed look in his eyes. “ **Give me your hand so you can feel it, too,the baby is having a party in here**!”

Blinking away a few tears Joel let out laugh escape his lips. “They’re really going at it, aren’t ya.” Slipping his hand under the nightshirt. Joel then smiled as he pressed his lips to your pregnant belly. “Hey their little fella, I’m you’re daddy. We can’t wait to meet you, you gotta a lot of people who’s gonna be watching over you. You got your uncle Tommy, you big sister Sarah and your mama and daddy that love you so, so much.”

Closing his eyes he sighed then smiled up at you though he quickly turned his attention to where he heard the door open. Spotting Sarah, the young girl rubbed her eyes.

“What’s going on? Does mama need to go to the hospital?”

Chuckling you smiled shaking your head as you held out your hand for her to take. “No, not that sweetie…you’re little brother is just kicking up a storm.”

Gasping Sarah smiled as she quickly rushed over to the bed, jumping onto the mattress she quickly sat down in front of you. Her hands placing themselves on your stomach. Feeling the baby kick she giggled resting her cheek where the baby kicked.

“You think he’ll play soccer with me?”

Joel chuckled as he tucked a strand of his daughters hair out of her face as the girl quickly slipped under the covers, her arms wrapping around your waist. “I’m sure he will baby girl.”

Smiling, Sarah let out a yawn, as she curled around you. “Happy birthday daddy.”

Chuckling, he placed a small kiss to his daughters head, noticing that Sarah was already fast asleep Joel gave you a smile as he settled back down in his spot. “Goodnight beautiful.”

“Goodnight handsome.”


End file.
